


Caves of Icewind Dale

by MangoTea



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sad Elf In Snow, overused tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/pseuds/MangoTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drizzt is best friends with a Dwarf, has a past full of epic loneliness and lives in an area known for extreme cold and snow.  Trapping him and Bruenor in a cave together just seemed like the thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caves of Icewind Dale

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: A friend of mine who is blissfully unaware of my attachment to Legolas and Gimli recommended the Drizzt books to me. He described Drizzt as an Elf who is BFFs with a Dwarf. This caught my attention and I finally read them. These two are very different from Legolas and Gimli, though. I wrote this while partway through The Crystal Shard, so it's based in that timeframe. I am sadly without a beta, but I did my best to edit it and check it myself.

Drizzt and Bruenor ran through the blizzard, trying to make for lower ground where they might find shelter. The swirl of white flakes made it seem like the whole world had shrunk to just the two of them, lost in the dale. The pre-dawn light was bounced through all the whiteness and promised that Drizzt would soon have a very hard time seeing. 

Bruenor punched Drizzt hard in the thigh to get his attention. Drizzt stopped and looked down. 

“We are far north of Lonelywood … but the way the ground is dropping off, I think if we go this way there is a cave we can stick you in for the day,” Bruenor explained.

“We may need to weather out this storm, daylight or no. The winds are shifting, the worst of the cold should be coming in soon.”

“I've lived here longer than you, Elf. I didn't miss that.” Bruenor grabbed the edge of Drizzt's cloak and started off, but Drizzt did not move.

“If the problem is just my day blindness I could follow you through the storm, O Dwarf Who Is Wise In The Lands Of Icewind Dale. We don't need to stop just for me. Or is the cold wind cutting you as well?”

Bruenor scowled at his friend. Despite the worsening storm, he knew that his friend would not move unless he gave in. They would become buried in snow before Drizzt would go along without maming his point.

“Neither of us would do well in the bad storm that this is shaping up to be. Now, follow me.” Bruenor tugged hard this time.

“Good, I'd hate to think I was slowing you down.” Drizzt then followed Bruenor down what was likely a path in warmer days. 

When the sloping land turned and bent, Bruenor cried out. He was now sure of their location. A short while later they were in the mouth of a small cave. The wind made the entrance miserable, but neither of them were foolhardy enough to rush into a cave. Drizzt pulled back his hood and looked for telltale heat signatures in the rock. He inched forward slowly, looking for signs of habitation or traps. The cave curved in on itself, providing a tiny but cozy nook.

“It's safe,” he called.

Bruenor tromped in. “We used to pan a river near here for minerals. We opened up this cave to make a shelter.”

Drizzt nodded. The entrance had looked natural, but the inner area had been carved carefully to provide shelter from wind and water. The floor sloped up as a precaution against flooding from snowmelt or rainstorms. Bruenor sat against a far wall, settling in for a long wait. Drizzt slid down beside him and pressed into his side. They both knew that Drizzt could not take temperature changes as well as those of other races. Bruenor let this behavior pass without comment. He wanted his friend to rest as safely as possible. But Drizzt was badly chilled. Rather than suffer in silence, Drizzt decided that it would be practical to wrap himself around the only heat source he had. He snuggled into Bruenor's side. He slid one arm behind his back and another across his front, making sure his hands were tucked away warmly. 

“You're being as bad at that cat of yours!” Bruenor complained. 

“I could call Guenhwyvar if you'd like. The cat could keep us both warm.” Drizzt's voice seemed sleepy and unconcerned. 

“No … not unless things get worse. Something else might try and use this cave.”

They sat in cave and listened to the howl of the wind. Every so often it would catch the edge of the cave just right and make a hollow moaning sound. Sometimes Drizzt would shift so blood kept flowing in this limbs. Bruenor would grumble, then settle back down. 

Time passed. The glow from the entrance grew, but not painfully so even to Drow eyes. As it got colder, Bruenor shed his wet gloves and stuck one hand in the warmth between them and another in he tangled in the starkly white hair of his friend. 

Drizzt felt like he could be happily trapped by the storm for days. He loved his friends, Bruenor in particular, but any kind of touch between them was rare. He counted moments of peace sitting with the Dwarves, or Regis or others who has touched is life, among his dearest treasures. This was much better than sitting in separate chairs in front of a fire, however comfy the chairs and heat might be. 

Bruenor took a deep breath and shifted, his hand moved and found something hard under Drizzt's layers. Drizzt shifted back quickly. 

“I'm sorry! I was half asleep and barely realized.”

“Ach, it's not unusual when people are close for so long. Ye've never found one of those snuggled up next to you before?”

Drizzt laughed. “I don't know what sort of life you think I've led, old friend. This is a singular experience for me.”

“How singular? Surely you've at least had to share a bed before, or chosen to.”

“Yes, the travelers I walked with before finding Icewind Dale were eager to share bedrolls with a Drow,” he replied dryly.

Bruenor started to move his hand in his hair. Drizzt found the gentle strokes soothing. He was caught between being worried about a potential rift between them and wanting to just sink back down into the sweet, contented feeling of being held. Bruenor was never shy about expressing his feeling when he was offended or angry, so he decided to relax and enjoy this rare experience. 

'If only it wasn't so cold in here, this would be sheerest bliss,' Drizzt thought. 'No, the cold and danger only make it sweeter. We are in a tiny haven of safety and closeness in a vast wasteland of blindness and freezing cold. And my grumpy friend has an excuse to allow me so close.' 

Drizzt began to let his mind drift into a meditative state, clearing out all the stray thoughts and keeping focused on the current moment, wanting to savor and remember it. He was soon interrupted.

“A man should at least know what it's like, what adults do with each other. Do ye at least touch yourself, have a good yank now and again? You know about that, right?”

Drizzt sighed. “I lived in dorms in Melee-Magthere. I learned quickly what they were up to while I watched them in the dark. Not all the grunting and pillow-muffled noises I heard were my classmates being killed.” 

Drizzt rarely talked about his past. The last statement was meant to shock Bruenor into dropping the subject. Bruenor reacted by pulling him closer. His fingertips went from vaguely wandering to finding and stroking sensitive spots on his scalp. Drizzt felt his body react even more strongly. Physical affection was new to him, and the pleasure that the calloused fingers brought him was unexpected and very welcome. Then he felt Bruenor's other hand press against his erection. 

He let himself feel the pleasure for a moment before he asked “What is happening here, my friend?”

“Among Dwarves, well, among any race I know of actually, friends tend to fumble with friends before trying things with the other lot, the lads or lasses they fancy. Practice, like training before going onto the battlefield. You've never had a friendly hand show you things and well, you should. It feels different, doesn't it, from touching yourself?”

“Yes.” Drizzt's reply came out almost as a purr. 

“It's just this once, mind, because a man should know. Ye shouldn't be caught off guard if you find a pretty lass or lad intrigued by how you looked instead of scared you're about to murder them and their village.” 

The recklessness of accepting Bruenor's offer did occur to him, distantly. But, adventurous excitement had already taken hold. The same thrill he felt when tossing a goblin camp for treasure, rummaging in bandit saddlebags for treats or finding a cavern he hadn't explored yet had awoken in him and he never could resist it's lure. He spread his legs, giving Bruenor more access. 

Bruenor chuckled and started to squeeze him gently through the layers of cloth. Drizzt nudged him, demanding more. Bruenor pulled at the lacings of his trousers, but that let cold air in along with his fingers. 

“Ahhh.... let's try moving a bit,” Drizzt cried. 

Bruenor let go of his hair and slid between his legs. Drizzt pulled his cloak around front, making a cocoon around the two of them. With his heart beating faster and arousal warming him, the cold didn't bother him too much as long as no skin was exposed to the air. He felt a bit awkward with his friend between his legs opening his pants and pushing up his shirts, but he wanted this. He knew that whatever Bruenor had planned would outshine those sweet sparks of pleasure he felt from having his hair stroked. Curiosity, arousal and a strong love for his friend all mixed together in his mind. He was overwhelmed by anticipation. He was still caught off-guard when a stromg hand grabbed his cock and a warm, wet mouth wrapped around the end. Bruenor sucked and rubbed his tongue along the underside of his head.

Every muscle in his body seemed to tense and release, his heels dug into the the floor, a soft whimper spilled out of him. Drizzt's wanking had always been rough and short. He used it more as a way to deal with the urge than as anything enjoyable. Soon after he always felt lonely and wallowing in painful thoughts about his past. He'd often go for a run after, or a hunt, anything to keep his mind from remembering the one time he almost did have sex, the graduation ritual that he barely escaped. Other times he'd start remembering every time he'd seen other people being affectionate or intimate and wondering what it was like. After giving release he'd do anything to distract himself, so his mind did not go to dark places and leave him feeling miserable and broken.

Bruenor's touch was not the rough, almost punishing, yanks Drizzt would inflict on himself. Instead Bruenor stroked and rubbed, finding all those sensitive nerve endings Drizzt never had. He felt pleasure drown out any rational thought. This felt as good and as right as that long ago ritual had felt wrong and twisted.

He sank his own hands down into Bruenor's hair, wanting to touch him, feel more connected to him, but wasn't sure how to. He knew needed skin contact. He managed to find the back of Bruenor's neck under all his hair and wrapped his hands around the the warm skin there. Feeling warm skin under his hands and the dizzying sparks of pleasure from Bruenor stroking and sucking, Drizzt lasted only minutes before he came hard into his friend's mouth. 

Drizzt pulled his legs closer, pressed them on either side of Bruenor. He wanted him to stay just where he was. Bruenor carefully released Drizzt and tucked him back into his trousers. Drizzt wanted to to make a snarling noise at the loss of contact, but he felt too good. He felt a warm satisfaction and wanted to wallow in it, rather than muster the energy for a snarky noise. Once Bruenor had him laced up again, Drizzt abandoned any pretense and pulled him to the floor and curled around him. Bruenor sighed, but that was the only complain he made. 

Outside, the storm raged on and promised them many more hours cuddled up together. 

 

Epilogue:

“Bruenor!” Drizzt's voice was soft but urgent, so he awoke at once. Bruenor was in his bed safe within his home. 

“What is it?”

“It's cold in these caves and I'm chilled.” Drizzt spoke urgently, as if his life was at stake.

It took a moment for Bruenor to work out what he meant. He had expected terrible and immediate danger from such a wakening. 

“I did ye a favor once, Elf. You ask another? You have some idea what happens between adults now, go and fine someone else,” he snarled.

“No! I was hoping to return the favor.”

“Ye think ye can just walk in here and expect me to fall for that?”

Drizzt smiled broadly. “Do you think me so careless? So impulsive?”

“Yes.”

“You have a point. When I really want something, I am sometimes able to plan for it. I've 'found' lots of whiskey from my bandit raids and have been sharing it freely with your friends. I've coaxed information from them. I wanted to have an idea of what activities and positions you most enjoy.”

Bruenor's breath quickened slightly. Drizzt pressed on. “What you did for me was so good. I want to be as … friendly to you as you were to me. I'll do anything … if you just ask.”

Drizzt paused, waiting for permission to continue. He was sure that his friend would give in. A few moments later Bruenor's gruff facade crumbled and he pulled Drizzt down on top of him. 

“Oh, I'll hold you to that my friend.”


End file.
